Call Me Baby
by Meongmungee
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari sebuah dare. Tapi mungkinkah kita bisa jatuh cinta hanya dengan mendengarkan suara seseorang? "Nomor teleponmu, please." "Tolong, jangan telepon lagi." (*) EXO, Yaoi, AU, Two-shots, Baekhyun/Chanyeol.
1. Chapter 1

**Call Me Baby**

Cast(s): Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, etc.

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Genre: Romance, humor gaje.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I'm back! Udah lama banget ga nulis, ini juga gatau apaan, tiba-tiba pingin publish FF gaje. terinsprirasi dari FTV (ga kok ga, bercanda)  
Enjoy!

* * *

Jongin mengakhiri panggilan di ponselnya sambil cekikikan, wajahnya bersemu merah. Tidak, dia tidak sedang kasmaran atau baru saja menelepon kekasihnya. Dia hanya sedikit mabuk, dan yang baru saja diteleponnya itu adalah nomor telepon jasa laundry 24 jam tak jauh dari apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila!" Kyungsoo berseru, wajahnya merah padam meskipun ia tidak minum seteguk pun, "Itu laundry langgananku, tega-teganya kau mengerjainya, bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku terlibat? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau mencuci pakaianku lagi?"

"Salahkan Jongdae, dia yang memberikan _dare_ itu," Jongin menjawab cepat, masih cekikikan.

Jongdae hanya menepuk tangannya heboh, tertawa dari sudut ruangan, "Sudahlah Kyungsoo, jangan lebay. Memangnya pelanggan mereka hanya kau seorang? Tidak mungkin mereka tahu."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi jika itu terjadi, Jongin harus harus mencuci, menyetrika, dan melipat rapi semua pakaianku."

Jongin cemberut, "Hyung.. Kau bahkan punya satu lemari pakaian yang semuanya berwarna hitam, tidak dicuci pun tidak ada yang tahu."

Jongdae tertawa makin keras, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memelototinya, membuat isyarat mencekik dengan tangannya. "Kau juga, Jongdae."

Jongdae menelan ludah kaku, tubuh Kyungsoo memang mungil, tapi cekikannya tidak main-main, "Kyungsoo-ya, jangan membuat suasana jadi tidak enak. Ini kan ulang tahunmu, harusnya kita berpesta dan bersenang-senang."

"Pesta macam apa yang hanya dihadiri oleh tiga orang tolol, sama sekali tidak seperti pesta," Kyungsoo mulai mengomel. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak bersyukur, sebaliknya, ia senang teman-temannya begitu menyayanginya dengan mengadakan pesta kejutan untuknya. Tapi ia ingin perayaan ulang tahun yang lebih normal dimana ia hanya perlu memesan tempat di restoran favoritnya, mengundang teman-temannya, memotong kue sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, makan, membuka kado, dan _yeay_ selesai, mereka bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan tidur.

Tapi sayangnya, Kyungsoo hanya punya tiga orang teman dekat. Jongin, adik kelasnya saat SMA, yang saat ini masih berstatus mahasiswa, Jongdae, teman satu jurusannya yang kini bekerja di toko alat musik, dan terakhir Chanyeol, teman masa kecilnya yang pengangguran setelah lulus kuliah. Memesan sebuah restoran hanya untuk tiga teman idiotnya itu hanya akan buang-buang uang saja. Dan hasilnya, ia harus pasrah saat tiga orang temannya yang menjajah apartemennya begitu saja, membawa sedikit makanan, soju, dan sebuah cake. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa tidur seharian, tapi sekarang ia terjebak dalam permainan konyol Jongdae. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan harus mengurus tiga pemabuk dan apartemennya yang berantakan saat "pesta" mereka berakhir. Huft, memikirkannya saja Kyungsoo sudah lelah.

"Teganya, kami bahkan membawakanmu cake," Chanyeol menunjuk kue yang sudah tidak utuh dengan kondisi menggenaskan, ulahnya dan jongin tentu saja, mereka tadi berebut tentang siapa yang akan mendapatkan potongan terbesar, "Lihat ini, cake Pororo, mirip denganmu."

Kyungsoo suka Pororo, tapi mereka tidak perlu tahu itu. Apalagi setelah ia bertanya perihal dua lilin yang berlainan satu sama lainnya, dan dijawab remeh oleh Jongdae, _"Aku memesan cake-nya, aku bilang tuliskan 'Happy Birthday Do Kyungsoo' dan lilin berbentuk angka 24, tapi entah mengapa pegawai tokonya mengira aku salah menyebutkannya. Saat aku mengambil cake-nya ia hanya memberikan satu lilin angka empat. 'Kukira ini untuk anak umur 4 tahun' katanya."_

" _Jadi aku membeli lilin lainnya di minimarket dekat apartemenmu," Chanyeol menimpali._

' _Mereka pasti sengaja,'_ batin Kyungsoo, _'Sialan'_

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja permainan Truth or Dare kita," Jongdae menyeringai jahil, "Chanyeol, sekarang giliranmu."

" _Truth_ ," jawab Chanyeol.

"Yah! Chanyeol, kau bahkan sangat mudah dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka, apalagi yang harus kami tanyakan tentangmu? Jika kau seorang pria seharusnya kau menjawab _'dare'_ dengan lantang! Jongin saja lebih jantan darimu." Jongdae memprotes.

"Aish.. Baiklah, baiklah, aku pilih _dare_ , puas?"

"Akulah yang berhak memberikanmu dare, hyung!" Jongin berseru, ia kemudian berpikir, cukup lama, hingga akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada tulang ayam goreng kesukaannya. Ia segera merogoh saku celana jeans-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama restoran ayam goreng favoritnya, "Hyung! Telepon dan kerjailah toko ayam goreng di dekat rumahku! Cepatlah!"

"Yah! Batalkan! Kau meniru dare dariku, dasar tidak kreatif!" Jongdae hampir saja merebut kartu nama itu, sayang, sudah terlebih dulu direbut oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa dibatalkan, sudah aku terima," Chanyeol cepat cepat mengetik nomor telepon itu di ponselnya, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongdae.

Chanyeol menelponnya, sembari berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia memesan sesuatu dengan alamat fiktif? Ah tidak, tidak, itu terlalu kejam. Tiba-tiba saja nada deringnya berhenti, Chanyeol sudah menunggu suara ahjussi yang mengangkat teleponnya mengatakan halo akan tetapi yang didengarnya adalah…

"Selamat malam, xxx chicken, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan teleponnya, memeriksa lagi apakah ia menghubungi nomor yang benar, karena yang ia dengar bukanlah suara ahjussi pemilik toko ayam goreng favorit Jongin, suaranya sedikit serak namun merdu, sangat enak didengar, Ya Tuhan… Apakah Chanyeol salah sambung? Tapi bukankah tadi ia menyebut xxx chicken? Berarti…

"Halo? Kau masih disana?" Suara merdu itu terdengar lagi, Chanyeol hanya mampu berkedip bodoh.

 _Suaranya… Astaga, suaranya…_

"Halooo?" Kali ini lebih panjang, sepertinya ia mulai tidak sabaran.

 _Imut sekali, bagaimana bisa suara seseorang terdengar begitu imut?_

"Apakah teleponnya bermasalah?" suara tersebut terdengar menjauh, sepertinya ia sedang bergumam sendiri, "Aneh sekali."

 _Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan?_ Chanyeol tersadar, Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu—

—tut— tut.

Panggilannya diakhiri.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongdae menatapnya bingung, "Cepat telepon lagi!"

Tanpa Jongdae suruh pun, Chanyeol memang ingin melakukannya. Ia ingin mendengar suara itu lagi. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia kembali menekan ikon telepon berwarna hijau di ponselnya.

Kali ini tidak perlu menunggu lama, suara itu kembali terdengar, "Selamat malam, xxx chicken, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"I-iya…" Chanyeol tergagap, duh… Ia ingin mencubiti dirinya sendiri, untuk apa ia begitu gugup? _Ini kan hanya percakapan lewat telepon._ Chanyeol berdeham, "Aku ingin—"

 _Aduh… Ingin apa ya?_

"—Ingin…" Chanyeol kembali mengulangnya, mendadak _blank_.

"Ingin apa, tuan?" suara itu bertanya, sepertinya tidak sabaran.

"A-aku—" Chanyeol makin bingung, tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayam goreng, hyung, ayam goreng." Jongin berbisik, sama tidak sabarannya.

"A-aku… Aku ayam goreng!" Chanyeol berseru lantang.

 _Chanyeol… mengapa kau begitu tolol?_

Jantung Chanyeol hampir berhenti berdetak saat ia mendengar suara itu tertawa, astaga, bahkan tawanya pun merdu dan begitu menggemaskan…

"Maaf tuan, apa maksudmu, kau ingin ayam goreng?" Suara itu bertanya lagi.

"Iya, eh tidak, tidak.." Chanyeol menggeleng, percuma sebenarnya, orang itu kan tidak bisa melihatnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, kami punya menu lainnya tuan, apa kau ingin burger?"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol berseru lagi "Aku ingin kau!"

 _Upss.._ Harusnya Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Apa?" Suara itu berseru tidak kalah kerasnya, "Kau bercanda tuan?"

"Tidak, tidak, eh iya." Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyanggah, "Maksudku, aku hanya ingin meneleponmu."

"… Kau memang sudah menelepon tuan—"

"Ma-maksudku, aku ingin nomor teleponmu," Chanyeol memohon, " _Please_?"

"Kau gila," Suara itu terdengar sangat kesal sekarang, "Tolong jangan pernah telepon lagi."

"Tung—"

—tut— tut.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat melakukan apapun, Jongdae sudah menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu berguling di lantai, tertawa dramatis.

"Kau merayunya?" Jongin tertawa hingga menitikkan air mata, "Astaga, hyung, aku tahu kau _single_ tapi tidak kuduga kau se-jones itu hingga merayu ahjussi itu juga."

Bahkan Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa, "Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, aktingmu bagus sekali Chanyeol, aku hampir berpikir kau benar-benar suka pada ahjussi itu."

"Tapi itu benar—"

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol melemparkan tubuh terlampau tingginya ke atas sofa Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dalam dadanya. Ia tidak sanggup menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kurasa, aku jatuh cinta."

* * *

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Call Me Baby**

Cast(s): Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Ahjussi(?), etc.

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Genre: Romance, humor gaje.

* * *

A/N: sebelumnya, maaf banget kalo ini adalah FF tergaje yang pernah saya tulis. FF ini munculnya spontan, setelah saya baca jokes KFC pas tengah malam, tau kan jokes yang ada orang nelpon KFC terus bilang "Mas ayamnya ada?" bleh bleh bleh... nah gatau kenapa malah jadi gini, kadang juga saya nggak ngerti sama isi otak saya yang lebay. Please enjoy the last part!

* * *

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dengan kesal. _Ada apa hari ini? Mengapa semua pelanggannya begitu menyebalkan._

 _Orang iseng. Pasti orang iseng._ Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

 _Sudahlah Baekhyun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan._

"Siapa itu Baekhyunnie?" Pamannya bertanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, paman, hanya orang iseng," Baekhyun menjawab, masih kesal.

Pamannya terkekeh, "Sabarlah Baekhyunnie, jarang ada kejadian seperti itu. Artinya kau beruntung."

"Ah paman," Baekhyun mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Paman hanya bercanda, jangan marah. Ah iya, pesanannya sudah siap, bisa tolong kau antarkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menerima bungkusan dari pamannya.

"Maaf ya, Baekhyunnie, jadi merepotkanmu," pamannya menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa membantu paman," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kapan paman akan mendapatkan pengganti Yixing? Ah anak itu, mengapa ia harus kembali ke China?"

"Tenang saja, pasti paman akan mendapatkan pengganti Yixing-hyung," Baekhyun memakai helm-nya, "Aku berangkat dulu, paman!"

Baekhyun menaiki _scooter_ milik pamannya, sudah tiga hari ini Baekhyun membantu pamannya mengantarkan pesanan. Biasanya, paman dan bibinya memiliki enam orang pegawai yang terbagi menjadi tiga _shift_ , satu bekerja di restoran dan satunya mengantarkan pesanan, tapi Yixing-hyung yang biasanya mengantarkan pesanan saat malam hari mendadak keluar. Saat ini Baekhyun hanya mengisi posisi kosong tersebut sampai pamannya menemukan pegawai baru.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak tega jika tidak membantu. Paman dan bibinya sudah cukup tua, apalagi bibinya, sudah sering sakit pinggang, mana tega ia membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Sayang, mereka tidak mempunyai seorang anak, itulah sebabnya mereka memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti anak mereka sendiri. Inilah cara Baekhyun membalas budi.

 _Fighting Baekhyun!_ Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Aduh!" Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya, "Untuk apa itu?"

"Candaanmu tidak lucu lagi," Jongdae cemberut, "Kau pikir kau bisa lebih lucu dari aku?"

"Siapa yang bercanda?" protes Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Chanyeol pasti mabuk," Kyungsoo melihat kearah Jongdae dan Jongin.

"Aku tidak mabuk! Aku bahkan belum minum banyak," Chanyeol membela diri.

"Semua pemabuk juga bilang begitu," Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Aku serius! Aku sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan.

"Hyung!" Jongin memegangi kedua kaki Chanyeol, "Sadarlah! Jangan dengan Ahjussi itu, hyung!"

"Jongin!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan dirinya, "Itu bukanlah ahjussi itu, suaranya berbeda."

Jongdae mendongak, terlihat tertarik, "Benarkah? Lantas siapa lagi?"

"Entahlah," Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, kali ini memeluk salah satu bantal Kyungsoo, "Yang kutahu suaranya begitu indah."

"Suaranya?" Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau hanya mendengarkan suaranya dan kau pikir kau jatuh cinta? Kau gila?"

"Arghh.. Kyungsoo, kau kan belum mendengar suaranya. Suaranya, sedikit serak tapi tetap lembut, jenis suara yang ingin kau dengarkan seharian, dan suara napasnya... Aku hampir merinding, Kyungsoo-ya... Suaranya begitu sempurna, kau juga pasti akan terpesona mendengarnya," Chanyeol menatap jauh ke depan dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga, namun kemudian menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Tapi jangan coba-coba jatuh cinta padanya, dia milikku."

"Aku yakin dia mabuk," Jongdae menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mabuk! Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol tersinggung.

 _Suara yang kudengar itu memang bukan suara ahjussi, kan?_

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa lalu meraih jaketnya, "Aku akan pergi kesana, dan membuktikannya sendiri."

 _Benar, aku harus memastikannya._

"Chanyeol!" Jongdae mengejarnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah terlanjur memakai sepatunya, lalu keluar dari pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Yah hyung! Tunggu aku!" Jongin ikut mengejar Chanyeol, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kyungsoo segera mengejar mereka setelah mengunci pintunya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka minum-minum lagi, ugh…"

.

"Yah Chanyeol!" Jongdae berusaha mengejar Chanyeol, "Untuk apa kau berjalan begitu cepat?"

"Kakimu saja yang pendek," Chanyeol menjawab remeh. Chanyeol sungguh beruntung Kyungsoo berada jauh di belakang, seandainya saja ia mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bisa saja menjewer telinga Chanyeol hingga kembali ke apartemennya.

Restoran ayam goreng itu tidak jauh dari apartemen Kyungsoo, hanya sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki. Tidak lama, Chanyeol melihat pintu kaca dari restoran tersebut, dari luar terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang makan disana. Chanyeol buru-buru masuk dan berjalan kearah kasir, seseorang sedang duduk membelakanginya di dekat telepon.

 _Itu dia._

Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya, "Permisi—"

"Ah ya, maaf, mau makan disini?" sosok itu berbalik—

 _AHJUSSI?!_

Chanyeol melotot.

 _Tidak mungkin—_

"Mau pesan apa?" Ahjussi itu masih tersenyum ramah, mengenali Chanyeol, karena ia dan teman-temannya memang sering kesini.

"Eh tidak, tidak jadi, ahjussi," Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, "Tiba-tiba saja laparnya hilang, hahaha…"

"Maaf ahjussi," Chanyeol membungkuk lalu segera kabur, meninggalkan ahjussi yang kebingungan.

.

"Yah! Benar kan itu ahjussi yang biasanya?" Jongin menarik Chanyeol dengan kesal, "Kami melihat semuanya dari luar."

Chanyeol diam saja, wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, Jongdae menepuk lengan Chanyeol, "Sudahlah Chanyeol, mungkin kau salah dengar."

"Maaf," Chanyeol menunduk.

"Ayo pulang saja," Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol, "Kalian boleh menginap di rumahku malam ini, aku lah rajanya, dan pesta hari ini belum selesai."

"Ronde kedua!" Jongin berseru, berlari meninggalkan tiga orang temannya, "Yang terakhir harus traktir soju!"

"Yah! Tidak ada soju lagi!" Kyungsoo berseru.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lemah.

Iya, mungkin ia hanya salah dengar, _mana mungkin suara seindah itu nyata?_

.

Dua hari sejak insiden ayam goreng, ya, Chanyeol menyebutnya begitu, tapi ia masih belum bisa melupakan suara indah itu. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak, ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara tawa itu dalam setiap mimpinya. Suara tanpa pemilik—

Entah mengapa Chanyeol masih yakin jika malam itu yang didengarnya bukanlah suara ahjussi.

 _Apakah itu efek telepon? Ponselku bermasalah?_

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, menghubungi nomor Jongdae

Tidak lama, terdengar suara Jongdae "Halo Chan—"

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilannya lalu melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan, untungnya ponselnya mendarat tepat di atas tempat tidurnya.

 _Tidak, bukan salah ponselnya…_ Suara Jongdae tetap terdengar menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

 _Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Chanyeol mengerang, berguling-guling di lantai.

Haruskah ia menelepon lagi?

Chanyeol merangkak keatas tempat tidurnya, meraih ponselnya lalu mencari nomor telepon restoran ayam goreng yang kini sudah tersimpan di kontaknya dengan nama 'ayam goreng' lengkap dengan emoticon ' _love_ '—

Tolong jangan tanya kenapa—

Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk meneleponnya sekali lagi. Ia menggenggam erat ponselnya sebelum menekan _option 'call'._

Chanyeol menghitung—

Satu detik—

Dua detik—

Ti—

"Selamat malam, xxx chicken, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Astaga.. Chanyeol belum siap, tapi astaga.. Suara itu lagi, Chanyeol tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"A-ahjussi?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Ah ya? Ahjussi?" Suara itu terdiam sejenak, "Hmm, sebentar, sepertinya aku kenal suaramu—"

"Yah! Kau kan orang iseng malam itu?!" Chanyeol harus menjauhkan ponselnya, suaranya bahkan lebih kencang daripada Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol tetap bersorak dalam hati.

 _Ia ingat suaraku—_

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan telepon lagi? Dasar."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan tutup teleponnya!" Chanyeol berseru—

—tut— tut.

Lagi-lagi…

Tanpa pikir panjang. Chanyeol segera menekan kembali _option 'call'._

"Selamat malam, xxx chicken, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Nomor teleponmu, _please,"_ Chanyeol memohon.

"Astaga! Kau lagi?" Kali ini Chanyeol mendengar suara menggebrak meja, "Untuk apa kau begitu ngotot menelepon? Kau sungguh mencari pamanku?"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara itu memanggil pamannya.

 _Paman? Apa dia adalah keponakan ahjussi?_

"Halo?" Kali ini suara merdu itu telah berganti menjadi suara _familiar_ ahjussi itu, "Siapa ini?"

"A-ah anu ahjussi—" Chanyeol menjawab kikuk.

"Ah bodohnya aku, pasti kau menelepon setelah membaca iklan yang kupasang. Ingin melamar kerja ya?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol melongo.

"Iya, restoran kami membutuhkan pegawai baru, asalkan bisa mengendarai motor, tidak masalah. Kau punya SIM kan?"

"Aku punya SIM," Chanyeol menjawab seadanya, masih bingung, "Tapi—"

Belum selesai Chanyeol menjawab, ahjussi itu sudah memotongnya, "Bagus, bagus! Siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah, Chanyeol. Kau diterima!" suara ahjussi terdengar senang, "Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok, datanglah pukul lima sore besok. Sampai jumpa besok!"

—tut— tut.

 _APA?_

.

Esoknya, tepat pukul lima sore, Chanyeol datang ke restoran ayam goreng itu. Ia melangkah ragu, asal tahu saja ya, Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk menata rambutnya. Dalam hatinya, sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan pemilik dari suara impiannya. Matanya bergerak untuk mencari ahjussi, tapi yang ia temui justru sosok yang lebih— umm.. mungil?

"Oh, selamat datang!" suara impian Chanyeol itu terdengar dari sosok mungil itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak dapat berkedip, di hadapannya berdiri seseorang dengan senyum manis, rambut pink-nya terlihat lembut seperti permen kapas— Chanyeol suka permen kapas—

 _Bolehkan aku mencicipinya?_

Tiba-tiba saja jemari-jemari lentik terlambai di depan wajahnya.

"Halooo?" Pemuda itu tertawa, "Makan disini atau dibawa pulang? Ingin pesan apa?"

 _Yup_. Tawanya jauh lebih ringan daripada lewat telepon.

 _Yup yup_. Dan ia jauh lebih indah daripada bayangan Chanyeol.

"Di-dibawa pulang," Chanyeol menjawab gugup.

 _Bolehkah aku membawamu pulang?_

Pemuda itu terkesiap, menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Chanyeol menelan ludah, _aku tidak mengatakan itu keras-keras kan?_

"Tolong katakan sesuatu lagi, aku perlu memastikan sesuatu."

 _Dia ingat!_ Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Err.. Nomor teleponmu, please?" cengir Chanyeol.

"Yah! Kau?!" Pemuda itu berseru sambil menunjuknya, namun buru-buru menjaga jarak.

"Baekhyunnie?" si ahjussi muncul entah darimana, "Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa ada masalah?"

"Dia, paman, masalahnya dia!" Baekhyun, hanya menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol, seolah menyalahkannya atas semua keributan yang terjadi.

"Oh! Apa kau Chanyeol?" Paman Baekhyun menyapanya ramah.

"Benar, ahjussi," Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sopan, membalas sapaan si ahjussi.

"Baekhyunnie, kenalkan ini Chanyeol, ia akan bekerja disini, menggantikan Yixing," paman Baekhyun beralih menatap Baekhyun, lalu kembali pada Chanyeol, "Ini keponakanku, Baekhyun. Ia yang akan mengajarimu tentang pekerjaanmu."

"Hah? Paman serius?" Baekhyun kelihatan tidak puas, "Aku tidak pernah dengar soal itu! Kenapa harus aku?"

Pamannya menarik Baekhyun lalu berbisik, "Tolonglah, Baekhyunnie, kau kan tahu paman sudah tua—"

"Baiklah, baik," Baekhyun menghela napas, "Tapi aku hanya akan mengajarinya sekali, sekali saja."

"Terima kasih Baekhyunnie, setelah ini kau akan bebas, tidak perlu membantu paman lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Malahan, Chanyeol terlihat polos, tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Baekhyun menghela napas lagi, ia hanya merasa perlu waspada pada sikap aneh Chanyeol.

.

Entah mengapa, janji untuk mengajari Chanyeol satu kali berubah menjadi beberapa kali, dan akhirnya terus berkembang menjadi berkali-kali. Di depan paman Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah pegawai yang cepat tanggap dan rajin, ahjussi itu sudah mulai menyukainya, memuji-mujinya di depan Baekhyun. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Baekhyun tidak terima.

 _Maksud paman, kerjanya jauh lebih baik dariku? Aku kan sudah lebih lama bekerja disini!_

Baekhyun memelototinya saat Chanyeol bekerja, tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan, _akan kubuktikan kalau kau tidak sebaik yang dikatakan pamanku, anak baru._

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menatapnya, lalu melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran bodohnya.

 _Yah! Aku hanya lima meter di hadapanmu, bodoh! Untuk apa melambaikan tangan, memalukan.._

Baekhyun buru-buru membuang muka, sedangkan Chanyeol terkikik malu-malu melihatnya.

 _Baekhyun terus memperhatikanku!  
_

Chanyeol melangkah keluar sambil senyam-senyum, ia menaiki motornya dan mulai menggunakan helm-nya.

 _Ya Tuhan... Apakah mungkin ia juga naksir padaku? Ya pasti begitu, pasti Baekhyun naksir padaku. Kau memang tampan, Park Chanyeol._

Chanyeol memandangi pantulan wajahnya dari kaca spion, terkikik, lalu segera berangkat. Sayang, ia tidak sadar ia lupa membawa pesanan ayam goreng yang seharusnya ia antarkan.

.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol? Hari ini ia mengawasi Chanyeol lagi. Tidak, ia sungguh hanya mengawasi supaya ia bekerja dengan baik, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melirik wajah tampan Park Chanyeol kok. Setelah tiga hari yang lalu Baekhyun memergoki Chanyeol lupa membawa pesanan yang seharusnya ia antarkan, Baekhyun merasa ia harus memperketat pengawasannya pada Chanyeol.

 _Aku hanya tidak mau usaha pamanku merugi,_ Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Tapi hari ini, Chanyeol mengulangi kesalahannya.

"Yah! Kerjamu ini bagaimana? Ini sudah kedua kalinya, Chanyeol, kedua!" Baekhyun mengomel, "Bagaimana bisa kau pergi mengantarkan pesanan tapi kau lupa membawa pesanannya?"

"Maaf," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, padahal sebenarnya dalam hati ia bersorak-

Chanyeol rela dimarahi Baekhyun semalaman.

Baekhyun tadinya ingin menakut-nakuti Chanyeol sedikit, sedikit ancaman akan memecatnya bukan masalah kan? Lagipula Baekhyun tidak benar-benar berhak memecatnya, pamannya lah yang berhak. Namun setelah melihat wajah imut- eh, maksud Baekhyun menyesal- Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun luluh.

"Ah sudahlah, biar aku saja yang antar," Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, "Berikan helm dan alamatnya padaku."

"Sebentar," Chanyeol melepaskan helm-nya lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun, tidak lupa juga memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat pemesan.

"Aku pergi, kau bantu jaga," perintah Baekhyun, "Jangan macam-macam."

"Hehehe… Baiklah," Chanyeol menunjukkan cengirannya.

.

Baekhyun memencet bel rumahnya berkali-kali. Entah kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda ada penghuni di dalam rumah itu.

 _Aneh, apakah pemiliknya sedang keluar rumah?_

Baekhyun hampir saja kembali ke restoran saat ia melihat sebuah notes tertempel di pintu rumah.

 _._

 _'Tolong masukkan ayamnya ke meja dapur, kunci rumah ada di bawah keset, terima kasih'_

 _._

Baekhyun mendengus kesal-

 _Merepotkan saja._

Tapi pesan itu tidak selesai sampai disitu, dibawahnya terdapat deretan nomor dan tulisan-tulisan kecil, Baekhyun bahkan harus mendekatkan wajahnya pada pintu.

.

'Oh ya, silakan dilihat-lihat rumah masa depanmu'  
'p.s. karena kau tidak mau memberikan nomor teleponmu, biar aku saja'

'821xxxxxx – Park Chanyeol'

'Call me, baby? ;)'

.

Baekhyun mendelik-

"YAH! PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal, ia baru sadar telah dikerjai oleh Chanyeol.

.

Semuanya berwal dari sebuah _dare_.

Jongin tetap tergila-gila pada ayam goreng, Jongdae tetap bertingkah konyol, dan Kyungsoo masih berhasil menyembunyikan kesukaannya pada Pororo.

Ah ya, Baekhyun akhirnya menelepon Chanyeol, untuk memarahinya habis-habisan.

Tapi jangan bilang-bilang, Baekhyun diam-diam menyimpan _notes_ itu di sakunya.

Dan setelah 614 kali saling bertelepon, akhirnya Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol _'Baby'_.

Begitulah, pada akhirnya si pengangguran Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan dan kekasih.

* * *

-fin-

* * *

A/N: Kalau kalian baca sampai sini, tepuk tangan buat diri kalian sendiri, karena kalian tahan baca FF gaje macam ini.  
Akhir kata, makasih udah baca, kalo ada saran, kritik, dll bisa tinggalin review.  
Good day, guys!


End file.
